The Suite Life of Max and Tapeworm
by TimorJim9
Summary: Zack and Cody once went to another universe. But the people they didn't see, were themselevs. Now to cheer up Arwin, they went back to the other universe with London, Maddie, Moseby, and Arwin. But little do they know is that there is more than one world.


I don't own the Suite Life of Zack and Cody.

"Cody…I don't feel so good." Zack said.

"It might've been the bowl of jelly beans covered in sugar you had for breakfast." Cody said.

"No, I feel bad. Like something bad is gonna happen."

"When I'm with you, bad stuff _always _happens."

The twins were coming out of the elevator into the lobby. Arwin walked across the lobby dragging his feet. "What's wrong Arwin?" Cody asked.

"Oh, its that stupid machine I invented." Arwin answered glumly. "It doesn't work."

_Big surprise,_ the twins thought.

"Which one was it?" Cody asked.

"That one that sends you to a pararel universe."

"Oh yeah I remember that." Zack said. "London was smart and poor (had a crush on me), Maddie was dumb and rich, you had hair, and Esteban was a girl."

"Gross." The 3 said.

"Well don't worry Arwin." Cody said. "You'll get it one day."

"You know, you 2 don't need to lie about my inventions." Arwin said.

"Okay." Zack said. "Most of your inventions stink."

"I knew it." Arwin blubbered. He burst into tears and took out his handkerchief and blew his nose into it.

"Arwin, I'm not done." Zack said. "Most of your inventions stink, but others of them have worked, and really helped us. But at the end of the day everything works out if you invention worked or not."

"Awwww." Cody said.

"Thanks Zack, the little part of me that died inside this morning has been brought back to life." Arwin said. "Now if you excuse me, I think since it's brought back to life, I need to throw it a surprise party." Arwin walked into the elevator. "Right after I clean bathroom 104." The elevators doors close.

"Wow Zack," Cody said. "I never knew you could be so nice."

"Through my eyes, I'm always nice." Zack said.

"So when you locked me out of our room, with only a towel on…"

"That was really nice." Zack laughed. "You know like a 'Nice move, Zack' kinda nice." Just then Moseby walked in all wet and stinking like a skunk. "Mr. Moseby's all wet."

"I'm glad you know how to speak on a first grade level." Cody said. "But why are you wet Mr. Moseby?"

"Well with Arwin all depressed," Moseby said. "And the entire staff busy, I had to clean the gutters, and I fell off."

"Oh my God!" Zack and Cody said in unison. "Oh you okay?"

"Yeah. Luckily (or unluckily) I fell into an open dumpster, and instead of killing me, I miraculously survived."

"Wow. You must be lucky huh?" Zack asked patting Moseby's back.

"Maybe be, but I'd really like to have Arwin back so I don't have any more brushes with death."

"Well that won't be a problem." Zack said. "Arwin's a lot happier now. He said he was going to throw a surprise party…for himself."

"Well you should know that Arwin's surprise parties always end in a heap for flaming streamers, and nuts and bolts everywhere. In no time, he end up mopey again and I'll probably die." Zack and Cody's eyes actually started to water! "So being this the last time I'll speak with you boys, I'd just like to say…don't come to my funeral." He walked away.

_Wow Arwin _is_ really important than we thought. _Cody thought. _And Moseby could use our help. I bet Zack is thinking of a stupid, but thoughtful plan to bring Arwin's spirits up…again._

_I wonder what Maddie's wearing today?_ Zack thought. Just then 2 familiar faces walked through the doors of the Tipton. Or should I skated in. A girl and a boy skated in on their skateboards. At fast speeds, the jumped and grinded a railing to the ramp in the lobby, then were propelled into the air. Everything else went in slow motion. The 2 spun on their boards over Zack and Cody's heads. The girl winked at Zack, then landed next to them. The boy, on the other hand landed in front of the candy counter, but the bounce back was too much for him, and he was propelled across the counter into Maddie as she turned around.

Then everything continued at regular speed.

"I'm baaaaaaaaack!" The girl announced.

"Max! You're back!" Zack said.

"Yeah, good to see you again." Cody said.

"So," Zack said gathering his cool. "You still wanna take a crack at the Zack?"

"Maybe, after I take a whack at the Zack." Max said hitting him playfully.

"Ow! Get off me!" Maddie screamed from behind the counter.

"Sorry I went out of control. I don't know what happened!" the boy said.

"I'm guessing Tapeworm's back too." Cody said. Maddie finally got up and pushed Tapeworm around the counter.

"What's up Zack, Cody?" Tapeworm greeted.

"When'd you guys get back?" Zack asked.

"Just now." Max said.

"Listen we'd love to talk about the good ol' days," Cody said quickly. "But we have a situation we need to take care of." Cody ran into the elevator. Zack kissed Max, and then ran for the elevator.

"Zack!" Max cried.

"Hey just because you didn't take a crack at the Zack doesn't mean I need to ask to kiss you Max." Zack said. Just as the doors closed Max said, "Yes you do!"

In Arwin's office, aka the basement. Arwin was watching the new T.V. in his office and seemed disappointed about something. Just then Zack and Cody walked in. Arwin didn't even say hi.

"Let me guess," Cody said. "The party didn't go so well." Arwin nodded sadly.

"And Boston will be suffering severe thunderstorms all week." The weatherman said.

"Sheesh, so much for the girls _outside_!" Zack said.

"And now the math club will have to have their meeting _inside _today!" Cody complained. Then he remembered something. "Hey, wasn't it a thunderstorm that got the machine working?"

"Oh yeah. Lightning struck the machine and we went to parallel universe. Just like when we came back." Zack said.

"Really?" Arwin said. "So we should try it out again."

"Wait, I've got an idea." Zack said. He ran up into the elevator.

"Oh man. Zack's ideas always get us in trouble and at the end of the day, we're grounded." Cody asked.

In minutes, Moseby, London, and Maddie where in Arwin's basement and were looking at the machine.

"What are they doing here?" Cody asked.

"Maddie wouldn't come because Moseby wouldn't let her. Maddie told him it was for a good reason so…" Zack explained. "Plus I told London that in the parcel world she'd be the first one to bring back parallel fashions."

"You boys took me away from the lobby to look at this?" Moseby asked.

"I could be earning money at the candy counter." Maddie complained.

"And I could…well I just don't want to be here except for the fashion thing." London said.

"Don't worry, it'll really fast." Zack said.

"No time passes at all." Cody reassured.

Zack and Cody continued with persuasions until they agreed to go inside. So Zack, Cody, Arwin, Moseby, London, and Maddie stepped into the machine that looked like a red phone both. Lightning hit the machine, and Cody hit the lever sending them to the parallel universe. But just as they left, a blue phone both appeared in its place. Black smoke poured out as it opened. Another Zack and Another Cody stepped out.

"Another universe to conquer." Another Zack said.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, just after I get some parallel pizza." Another Cody snapped. As Another Zack rolled his eyes, he and his twin stepped into the elevator ready to spread havoc!


End file.
